Breathe Me
by babiexox
Summary: JulieAustin. Aftermath of Bang and how the two teens cope with the life altering event that will change their relationship forever


Julie Mayer shot up suddenly in her bed covered in cold sweat she shivered and panted heavily. It had been nearly a week since the shooting, and still the nightmares kept her up late into the night. Ever since then Susan had kept her teenage daughter within her line of eyesight at all times. At first she felt safe knowing that her mom was within arms reach away, but now, it was just getting plain annoying. Julie had insisted repeatedly that she was fine, even though she knew perfectly well that she wasn't. She sighed loudly and slammed her head back onto her pillow, laying silently in the darkness. After tossing and turning for fifteen minutes she finally gave up and walked to her window. Peering out onto Wisteria Lane, the street that was so alive every morning was now asleep. Every house, one after the next was dark, lights deceased, except for one house at the end of the street. Edie's.

Her thoughts immediately went to Austin as she peered tentatively out of her bedroom and to the far end of the street where one single ray of light was emitting from the far upper corner of the house, no doubt Austin's room as Edie was away for the weekend. Julie had been a good girl, the perfect daughter, she got good grades, never even thought of drinking and most importantly never ever came home pregnant. Yes she was the daughter that every mother compared their daughter to. But peering at Austin's house, something snapped inside of her, she was tired of being perfect, after last week she had been constantly thinking that if that day at the market had been her last day on earth, what had she done with her life? The answer was: nothing really worth remembering. It was time for her to let go of that breath of air she had been holding in for the past few years and live a little. At that moment, she left her position at her window and walked over to her bedroom door. Opening it slowly, she tiptoed out into the hall and paused at her mother's room. After concluding that Susan was sound asleep she continued along her way and descended the stairs, pausing to listen for her mom any time a step creaked. Finally making her way safely down the stairs she slipped quietly out the front door and into the cold night air. Shivering slightly as she tried to cover her nearly bare body, her skimpy tank top didn't exactly keep her warm and even though she was wearing PJ bottom, the wind easily penetrated the thin material. She quickly made her way across the street where she paused outside Edie's house, suddenly wondering what on earth she was doing in front of her house at 3 am in the morning. Julie quickly reconsidered her decision and turned to walk back towards her home.

"No!" Julie scolded herself. "You need to live a little!" she muttered and turned back to face Edie's home. She walked underneath Austin's window and stared at it for what seemed like eternity. Finally she walked up to his door and rang the doorbell, immediately regretting her decision. Almost instantly the door swung open as if he had known she had been there the whole time. She stared at him, not quite knowing what to say. He stared back at her, eyebrows raised in surprise his eyes quickly scanning her up and down. Julie noticed that he was half naked, his chest bare, a thin dog tag dangling from his neck, she took the time to appreciate his perfectly tanned and toned muscular form.

She shrugged slightly before opening her mouth and speaking, "I don't really know what I'm doing here…" she admitted sheepishly.

He just nodded, his beautiful green eyes full of understanding. "Well I should go…" Julie finally said know feeling immensely embarrassed. She turned to go, suddenly Austin reached out with a muscular arm and pulled her back, "Julie…" he began.

Her eyes lit up slightly as she turned back around to face him. He pulled her into the house and held her tightly. She felt her body relax as she hugged him back, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I'm scared Austin…" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Julie…" He whispered back in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I know…"

He gently maneuvered them over to the couch in the next room. Laying down, he pulled her close to him, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned comfortable into his chest, toying with his dog tag. For a while the pair of teens just laid next to each other, comfortable in each other's arms and soon feel soundly asleep to the steady rhythm of their breaths.

**AN: So this was just a little idea that popped into my head. I think Julie and Austin are such a cute couple :) I might continue it, lemme know what you think and if it's worth it for me to continue. I have a few ideas for next chapter if any of you guys are interested in the story continuing. If not it'll just be a one shot :) **


End file.
